


favors [Podfic]

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, carboncopies, girlwithabubblegun, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, poe finn and rey very genuinely do not have anything to do in this fic, they're really here because i needed narrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: A podfic of "favors" by cosmicocean.“There’s no one else here,” Leia tells him. “No one waiting in the shadows. Just us four and the droid.”The man looks at BB-8 warily, and then back to Leia. “I don’t much care for droids,” he says, in a low rasping voice.“They’re a friend.” Leia leans on her cane. “Aren’t you going to invite us inside, Din?”The man stiffens. “You must be confused,” he says coolly. “My name is Ket Diric. This is my farm. Din Djarin died some years ago.”Leia looks vaguely amused and inclines her head. “My apologies.”Where Leia needs an idea of where to look, and seeks out an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	favors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [favors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281719) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 13:05  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/favors.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/favors%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Additional squee footage! (can be downloaded [here](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/favors%20bloopers.mp3), if you so wish):

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020! Please enjoy some additional footage of us squeeing about our feels about The Mandalorian, Cara Dune, Alderaan, and Baby Yoda because we forgot that we were still recording after we finished the fic. Thanks to cosmicocean for giving us permission to record their fic and to reena_jenkins for the AMAZING cover art!!
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> -Ad'ika: little one, son  
> -Buir: father  
> -Duumyc: allowed


End file.
